Modus Vivendi
by raw talent
Summary: Bumblebee is badly damaged after a battle with the Decepticons. His body is maimed so badly that through his own will, he lets Ratchet rebuild him as a regular sized Autobot. His new look attracts masses of attention, much to one bots dismay..
1. Brothers are troublesome

Some people have asked what the title actually means (when i was actually explaining the brief to ff watchers over msn), and well, it basically means a way of living. When the fic is completely finished, I'm sure you'll understand why it's relevant. I was actually skimming through my dictionary when I found the phrase.. Gee I'm such a nerd. I hope you enjoy this fic. I'm definitely having fun writing this one.

* * *

_I didn't want to be the one to tell you how I felt. When these feelings I had really were for real. Since the moment we met, I knew there was something special about you and as we grew closer I came to the conclusion that I had fallen in love with one of my closest friends. It didn't seem right at first. I doubted myself, mainly because of the differences between us. I keep thinking about what the other Autobots would say. I imagined Cliffjumper and the rest of the Minibot squad coming up to me full of abuse and threatening to make my time with Primus come early. They've always been a bunch of irritating slaggers, right from the start. I found it more than just amusing when I discovered Grimlock had stepped on the mouthy red bot. He's always the one who likes to test my patients and he knows that I wouldn't hesitate to tear him up into scrap parts. I've actually come close to almost killing the pit-slagger. But I really couldn't face another week of being locked in the brig. I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for Swipes. He does so much for me and I treat him like a pile of slag. That's the thing though. I'm a monster. A machine programmed to be ruthless and powerful. Not to mention short-tempered, blatantly rude and__ the most narcissistic bot ever created__. I go out and fight for the thrill and because I like the feel of a cannon in my hand. Then I return usually half blown apart and end up giving a load of abuse to Ratchet. He does so much for me as well. He must have repaired me over ten thousand times and every time I come back in a worse condition than the last. Maybe everyone would be better off if I was actually locked away forever. All the other bots act as if I'm about to rip their sparks out. I'm even sure that I intimidate my closest friends. The other day I raised my hand to remove something irritating one of my helm vents when Mirage visibly flinched and jumped back slightly as if I was about to lash out at him or something. I sometimes wish the other Autobots would see me as something other than a killing machine. They don't know how much it hurts. Not even Sideswipe knows. Maybe I should follow Prowl and just never show my emotions at all, seeing as the only one that ever gets displayed is hatred. If only I could-_

The twin's quarter's door hissed open, making Sunny jump and almost fell off the chair he had been swinging on. He had become so engrossed in writing on the data pad that he'd lost track of time.

Sideswipe strolled in with a small grin on his face. He'd obviously managed to pull off a new prank on some poor unsuspecting Autobot.

"Hey Bro," He smiled, the doors closing behind him. Sunny acknowledged his present with a small grunt. Sides noticed the pad his twin was holding and walked behind him, peering over his shoulder. "What's that?" He asked, attempting to read the small text.

"Nothing for you to worry about" Sunny grumbled, tilting the pad so his brother couldn't see.

"Aww c'mon! Lemme see!" Sides whined, reaching over the yellow mechs shoulder and trying to grab the object.

"No." Sunny swatted his hand away and moved the pad further away.

"Just one peek?" Sides leant over Sunny reached for the object again.

"Oh all right" The yellow mech brought the data pad closer, but still kept it turned over.

"Really?"

"No." Sunny smirked, shrugging off his twin then quickly getting to his feet.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Swipes pouted.

"No" Sunny saved the file on the pad, and then put a password on just in case his twin managed to get it off him. Swipes leapt at his brother and tackled him in an attempt to knock him over. Sunny stumbled backwards, managing to keep his balance. He suddenly realized that he had an extra weight on his right arm. He looked down to see Swipes attempting to pry the pad from his hand and he quickly snatched it back, holding it over his head.

"Come on Bro, lemme see it!" Swipes moaned.

"I said no slag it, why can't you get that through your thick head?!" Sunny shouted.

"Because I wanna see!" Swipes yelled, standing up properly and reached for the object.

"NO!" Sunny yelled, grabbing onto his twins helm with his free hand and pushing him back. Swipes growled and tried to pull down his twins arm so he could at try and snatch the pad. But Sunny was having none of it. He promptly released his grip on Swipes' helm and the bot yelped, falling forward to the ground. He didn't realize he had been pushing on his twin's hand that hard. Sunny found his chance to escape and quickly ran past the mech. The doors hissed open as he approached and he raced out, ignoring the faces that stared at him. They had obviously heard his conversation with his twin. "Nosey slaggers" Sunny mumbled under his breath as he continued to get as far away from his quarters as possible.

Swipes sat on the floor, arms and legs crossed. He frowned at the closed doors, clearly sulking. After a few moments he relaxed, and stretched out on the floor. He straightened out his legs and leant back, propping up his upper half with his hands. He sighed _'The stupid fragger has got me intrigued about that data pad more than ever now. Just what is he hiding?'_ A few minutes passed as he idly stared up at the ceiling. _'Well whatever, I __**must **__get that pad off him and don't worry, I will Sunny'_ He smirked and got to his feet.

"I promise you I will."

_**Wahey, I'm still raring to go! Next chapter, casualties of war. **_


	2. Causualty

Hi guysssssssss. Sorry if this chapter seems kind of.. lacking. I've got much better ideas for the oncoming chapters.

* * *

Sunny sat on one of the rocky cliffs the Ark was embedded in. Looking around, he saw no Autobot presence and sighed with relief. Swipes was such a pain when he wanted to be. The bot had spent the past couple of hours chasing down his twin. He had used all kinds of tactics, from a sneak attack to a pit-fall trap, all off them failing miserably. His latest capture attempt ended up with him wedged between two energon dispensers, Mirage keeling over and Jazz already on the floor in stitches. And the yellow mech knew that his twin would come looking for him again soon. _'Damn his persistency'_ Sunny thought to himself, shifting into a more comfortable position. 

Minus the fact that his brother was stalking him, everything seemed pretty quiet. Wheeljack hadn't even blown anything up yet and Ratchet himself was waiting tensely in his Med-bay for the sudden BLAM noise that usually echoed through the Ark's corridors on a regular basis. Earlier Teletran One had picked up Decepticon activity a few miles from the Autobot base. So Optimus had summoned Prowl, Bumblebee and Ironhide to immediately set out to investigate, with him tagging along of course. But that had been several hours ago and nobody back at the base had received word of their progress.

Sunny looked down at his data pad. He typed in the code, opened his unfinished file and read through what he had done so far. He was about to continue typing when he stopped. He had no idea how he was going to finish his interrupted sentence. After a few minutes of staring at the untouched file, he decided that what he had written before must have been a spur of the moment thing. He finally came to a conclusion on what to write next:

**_My brother is an aft head._**

And with that, he shut off the data pad and stood up on the cliff.

"He spent all that slagging time chasing me," he muttered to no one in particular. "And I've been focusing so hard on evading him that I've lost track of what I was even typing up" He looked down at the pad "Fragging waste of time." He glared at it before idly throwing it over his shoulder, not aiming for anywhere in particular. He was about to head back into the Ark when he heard a low rumble. Sunny squinted at the horizon to see a familiar blue 18-wheeler heading in his direction. He smirked, before pressing a button on the side of his right arm. Small radar unfolded and rotated slowly in a circle.

"Bet Ratchet's going to be enthralled when he sees you" Came the transmission in Optimus' audios. The truck startled slightly, but none the less replied.

"Please tell me you haven't riled him up. We have an emergency."

"No no. So what's the problem? Ironhide broken down due to being so decrepit?"

"Shut up runt. Ahm right ere'!" And just to prove his point, the truck swerved right from behind Optimus and drove beside him.

"So what then? I don't see anyth-"

"It's Bumblebee," Prowl interrupted, also appearing from behind Optimus but to the left.

Sunny's face fell and he suddenly felt a pang of fear rush through him. Pressing the switch on his arm again, he leapt from the cliff as the radar retracted and landed in front of the Ark.

Optimus fired up his comm. Link again, now in range to contact the medic.

"Ratchet, come in."

"EYYAAAGH! Duck for cover! I'll slaughter him this time, I'll! I'll- oh" Ratchet, severely startled by the transmission, had thought that Optimus' voice had been some sort of explosion seeing as Wheeljack had yet to cause another major catastrophe, and he had been sat all day without any casualties, on the brink of insanity.

Optimus was silent. "…Ratchet?" He said carefully.

"Er, yes.. Just forget that ever happened" Ratchet replied. If his face could flare up, he would have been as dark as a beetroot.

"We have an emergency. Bumblebee is in a pretty bad way."

"Elaborate, I need to know what I'll be working on."

"Well, for one thing he-"

"His fraggin' body is blown ta pieces! Is that specific enough for ya doc!?" Ironhide bluntly interrupted.

Ratchet cursed under his breath. "I'm setting up for surgery."

"Please hurry, we're almost at the Ark." And with that, the line went dead and the trio sped closer to the embedded ship. Optimus seemed to drive more carefully, which seemed impossible for something his size but he took note to avoid any large rocks and potholes. He didn't want to damage his precious cargo even more. A couple of minutes later they reached the Ark, Optimus braking as gently as he could. Sunny stared as Prowl and Ironhide transformed, moving towards the back end of the semi to unload Bee.

"Prowl," came Optimus, slightly startling the bot.

"Sir?" Prowl looked round the side of the truck.

"I need you to go and report this immediately. There's more than enough to help unload Bumblebee."

Prowl simply nodded, then transformed back into his vehicle form and sped inside the ship.

"Well dun jus stand there Sunny," Grumbled 'Hide, "Give us a hand!" The yellow mech snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and ran round to the back of Optimus. He was dreading seeing the condition Bee was in and he had a right to. When the semi opened his doors and he climbed inside he nearly threw up on the spot.

Bumblebee lay unconscious on his back, or what remained of him did. He had one leg torn off completely, wires from his hip sparking everywhere and the other leg was hacked off at the knee. He was missing his right hand and he had a massive crater in his torso, almost exposing his spark. He only had half a face; the rest was all melted wires and twisted metal. When Sunny saw this, he couldn't help but let out a pained shriek and fall backwards, landing on his aft.

"Wha' tha hecks goin' on in there?" yelled 'Hide.

"Sunstreaker?" Optimus said with a hint of worry at the silence that passed.

"I'm, I'm ok. I'm-" Sunny stared down at Bee's face unable to look away even if it shocked him right down to his very core. After a minute, he gathered his bearings and stood up, carefully picking up his wounded friend in both arms. He ran out of the semi and straight past a very confused Ironhide. He increased his pace as he got into the Ark and headed straight for the Med-bay.

"Move it glitch head!" "Shift your aft!" "Outta the way!" He barked at the curious bots as he charged through the corridors. He looked down briefly at Bee and saw that his optic was flickering on and off. At least he was still alive. He skidded to a halt outside the Med-bay and charged in as the doors hissed open.

"Ratchet?!" He half yelled.

"For the love of Primus." came a muffled reply from the medics storage room, "If you've been roughhousing with your brother again, I refuse to fix you right now. I have an emergency and-" Just at that moment, the medic stuck his head round the door and saw the torn frame of Bee in Sunny's arms. He let out a quiet gasp, staring for a moment before averting his gaze to Sunny. The mech showed a look of concern he hadn't seen before, which tugged on his mind briefly. "J-just lay him on a table, carefully" And with that he returned to rummage through the room.

Sunny did as he was told and stepped back, unable to take his eyes of Bee's face. His remaining optic still continued to flicker on and off until suddenly it stayed on a dulled glow and the injured bot let out a weak groan as he painfully came back online.

"Bumblebee..." Sunny gasped, optics widening slightly. He took a step forward and knelt down to the mech's level.

"S-sun-ny?" Bee let out quietly.

"Yeh I'm here..." The bigger mech replied nervously. Bee attempted to turn his head to face Sunny, when a wave of pain shot trough his whole being. He let out another pained groan and he began to flicker off line.

"Ratchet, hurry the slag up!" Sunny yelled over his shoulder, starting to panic. Startled, the medic dropped the large tool he was holding and swore colorfully when it contacted with his right foot. A minute later, he reappeared dragging behind him some sort of x-ray equipment.

"Out of the way Sunshine." He grumbled, literally shoving the mech. Sunny regained his composure after nearly toppling over and watched as Ratchet set up the rather large scanner. The medic pulled out a microscope-looking thing and hovered it over Bee's sparking frame. He turned back to the machine and turned on a big plasma screen. He then bent down and pulled some sort of lever and the machine came to life, letting out a continuous low hum. He pressed a few buttons on the large interactive screen and stood back. The humming sound became louder and a sudden flash cloaked the room before dying down. After a couple of moments, the sound calmed and an image of Bee's skeletal frame appeared on the screen. Ratchet stared at it and a concerned look appeared on his face. A hand made it's way to his mouth as he continued to study the image.

A couple of minutes passed and Sunny shifted uncomfortably, "Ratchet?" He murmured softly. The medic let out a 'hm' sound and retracted the microscope arm. Sunny took this as an opportunity to get a better look at the fresh image and walked over to the table, but what he saw obviously wasn't good. Most of Bee's frame was either badly mutilated, or just wasn't there at all. He look down at his friend, who was now back online, but only just.

"Who did this to you?" he muttered. He jumped slightly at Bee's unexpected reply, only able to make out 'Scream' in the weak reply. But that was all he needed to hear really, he knew who it was. The tension in the air rose as Ratchet let out an exasperated sigh and his hand fell from his mouth. He turned to face Sunny.

"This... doesn't look good for Bumblebee." Was all he could manage to get out.

"I can slagging see that," Sunny snapped, "Does that mean you're not going to fix him?!"

"Of course not. I just don't think I can repair him properly... His body is in such a state, I wont even be able to restore his legs to their original condition. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Primus, if he was injured more like you and your menace of a brother, I'd have more compatible information about him."

"So you're saying if I detonated my core right now, you could rebuild an exact replica?"

"If I was _willing_ to." Ratchet gave him a don't-even-think-about-it-unless-you-want-to-perish-right-now look.

"I'll keep that in mind" A small smirk tugged on the yellow mech's lips.

The medic glared a him before continuing "But like I said... this... This is just impossible. Even if there was a way to repair him fully, I wouldn't be able to do it with his spark casing damaged the way it is. Even attempting a transfer is lethal."

"T-take the ri-sk."

Both bots looked down at Bee who in turn, slowly turned his head and looked up at both of them briefly, before locking optics with Ratchet.

"Bumblebee what..." The medic began.

"A..AQAF09."

"W-what does that mean?" Sunny frowned.

Ratchet ignored him "But... It's unfinished. You're aware of this right?" The medic folded his arms.

Bee nodded slowly, his remaining optic flickering.

"I can't. The risk is too high" he looked away.

"Y-you can d-do it. I be-lieve in y-you.."

Ratchet looked back down at the bot nervously. Bee formed a weak smile with mouth half he had left, before promptly falling unconscious. Sunny was about to consult Ratchet on what this 'AQAF09' thing was, when the Med-bay doors hissed open and Prowl walked in.

"How is he Ratchet?" He looked over at Bee with concern.

"..AQAF09.." The medic averted his gaze to a spot on the floor.

"Was this his decision?"

"Yes."

"But isn't it-"

"That's right. Looks like I'll have to complete it as well as perform a transfer."

"I'll alert Prime... Sunstreaker, please come with me."

"But! I! What?!" The bot stared at the second in command

"Ratchet needs to set up, we're in his way. Out!"

"Set up what?!" Sunny shouted, raising his hands in the air.

"Never you mind Sunshine. Now get out of my Med-bay before i throw you out" Ratchet growled. Sunny let out an irritated snarl and stormed out of the room. Prowl turned and walked towards the doors. He heard a dejected sigh and he looked over his shoulder to see Ratchet with one arm folded across his wide chest, his hand supporting his other arm as it's hand covered his face, hiding the mixed emotions the medic was going through.

"Good luck, Ratchet." he murmured softly before exiting the room, the doors closing slowly behind him...

**_Next chapter; Sunny snaps.. uh oh?_**

**_(Thank you to Moonstarworld who pointed out my punctuation mistakes!)_****_  
_**


	3. Another side of him?

Hey guys! Just to let you know, if I'm lagging behind on chapters, nag the hell out of me. It works with my parents and chores so why not fanfictions? Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

The full realization of Bee's condition hit Sunstreaker like a punch in the face from Devastator. He woke from an uneasy recharge and groaned as his systems slowly came online. After all, the brig wasn't the nicest place to sleep in. 

The previous night he had forced himself to stay awake and declared his permanent position on a couch in the recess room, spending hours playing mindless video games. At one point, Sides had come in a turned off the games console and tried to convince his twin to get some rest. He felt unnerved when Sunny continue to clutch onto his games controller and stare blankly at the now fuzzy screen. What freaked him out even more was the fact that the mech wasn't yelling his head off at him for ruing his game. He tried everything to get his twin to react, even resorting to slightly denting the armor on his head. But still Sunny didn't react. Now starting to feel slightly frightened of Sunny's behavior, he let out an irritated yell and stormed out of the room.

A half hour later, he returned with Optimus and Ratchet. Ratchet stormed in first, slightly cheesed off that he'd just been woken from a decent recharge. He took one look at Sunny then turned back to sides and yelled at him for disturbing his rest when the yellow twin wasn't even injured. As the two argued, Optimus watched the seated twin carefully. Sunny's optics seemed to dim and the control fell from his hands. He brought one hand up and leant his head on it, his arm propping it up on the arm of the couch. Swipes broke away from Ratchet and stood in front of his twin. Sunny simply stared through him, even when the red twin firmly grasped his shoulders and roughly shook him. Swipes had then turned back to the medic and yelled about how Sunny really was sick. By now there was a small group of curious bots peering round the doors.

Optimus went over to them to dismiss them back to their quarters while Ratchet took his turn at standing in front of the yellow twin. He attempted to put Sunny into stasis when something inside the twin triggered. His optics briefly flashed red. They illuminated a deep glow that cloaked the walls for a brief moment, causing almost every bot to gasp and focus their attention on him. Optimus whirled round and just as he was about to speak, the unforeseeable happened.

A low grumbled erupted from Sunny's processors and he looked up at the medic standing over him. He stared at him blankly for a moment, before his face twisted onto a dangerous snarl and he punched Ratchet right in the windscreen, sending him flying into the opposite wall. Everyone seemed to double take before chaos erupted. Most of the bots in the doorway had taken off; some yelling about running for their lives, while Optimus and Swipes stared in awe at what had just happened.

It was when the yellow twin rose to his feet, they seemed to snap back to reality. As Sunny began to approach the unconscious medic embedded in the wall, Swipes tackled him from behind and attempted to pin him to the floor while Optimus called for assistance. After a minute of struggling and fist dodging, help finally came in the forms of Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz. Informing them that he would explain the situation later, Prime ordered the three to restrain Sunny and get him down to the brig, online or off. By the time Sunny had been knocked off line, more help had been summoned to retrieve the hurt medic and he was quickly removed from the wall and carried off to_ his_ Med-bay.

Sunny knew one thing. Ratchet was going to be as sour and explicit with his language when he came back online, and at the thought of the Med-bay, the image of Bumblebee's face instantly burned into his mind. A delicate shuddered made its way through him and he slowly opened his optics, only to stare at a gray concrete wall. He shifted and came to realize that he was in the brig. Again.

"Great." He murmured irritably, glaring at the wall.

He turned on the makeshift berth he was on and stared at the cold, steel bars that kept him imprisoned. It wasn't like he couldn't break through them, (Hell, he could probably bend them into something more artistic) it was just that if he even attempted to escape, he really would be in for it. Prime would have his head on a platter.

Feeling rather fatigued and seeing as there was nothing better to do, Sunny shut down his optics and tried to creep back into recharge. But this was proving difficult. As soon as his systems shut down steadily, another image of Bee's condition stuck in his mind. He jolted back awake and then tried to repeat the process, but every time he did, a far worse image of the Minibot appeared. After the sixth try, he gave up and sat up in the berth with an exhausted sigh.

He slumped against the wall and felt a pang of sadness pass through him as he thought about the current situation in the Ark and all the chaos he had caused. He thought about the other Autobots in general, how they'd react when they found out and what they would think and say about him. He sure couldn't wait to hear about that. He then thought about what had happened to Ratchet and felt another emotion enter his systems, guilt. Not only did he feel awful for whaling the medic, he also felt sorry for the other patients in the Med-bay because they had to wait until he was fully functional before being repaired.

"Wait… patients. That means waiting and pain and… Bumblebee," he gasped slightly "Oh slagging Primus no. He's going to be suffering and it's all my fault…"

A pained expression came to his face and he shuddered, curling into a miserable ball of angst.

He remained undisturbed in that position until a couple of hours later. Jazz came down to release Sunny and explain Optimus' orders, but froze slightly at the scene in front of him. Never in his life had he seen Sunny so… vulnerable. Realizing he'd been staring at the twin, he came back to reality and unlocked the cell door.

"C'mon Sunny. Ya time's up, let's get ya outta there…" He trailed off, noticing the mech's unresponsive behavior. He cautiously approached Sunny and laid a hand gently on his arm.

"Sunny?" He mumbled softly. The twin responded by slowly turning and looking up at him. He stared at Jazz before returning back to staring down at the berth.

"Just... go away Jazz," he replied miserably "leave the monster to _rot_ in it's caging."

Slightly taken back by Sunny's response, Jazz looked at him pitifully for a moment before choosing to speak again. But just as he was about to, the yellow bot shut off his optics and Jazz heard his systems slowly quieten down to a low hum.

"Of all the times ta fall in ta recharge…" He sighed. He watched Sunny for a couple a seconds before turning on his heel and slowly exiting the cell, leaving the door open.

Sunny was abruptly woken an hour later by his twin. The red mech had yelled his name right down his audios, startling his systems online.

"Finally awake i see?" Swipes sighed. Sunny glared up at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the berth and attempting to shut down again. Swipes growled and grabbed onto the yellow bots arm, then hauled him off the berth. Sunny grunted as he wobbled into a forced standing position.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, gathering his bearings.

"Well first of all i want you to haul your sorry aft out of here. Then grab some energon and go into the break room so i can own you at Demon Stalker 2."

Sunny snorted, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Swipes smirked. His twin replied with a muffle 'Whatever' and Swipes signaled for him to go first. Sunny turned to exit the room and took a step, only to have his knee give way and cause him to fall straight to the floor.

"Sunny!" Swipes yelled, bending down to assist his twin. He took a hold of his brothers' shoulders but was immediately shoved away.

"I'm fine! And don't call me that!" Sunny snapped, and just to prove his point his quickly got up and stomped out the cell. But inside he knew he was lying. He was far from fine. Swipes straightened up and watched after his twin, a confused expression on his face.

Sunny suddenly stopped when he reached the exit to the brig. He froze, mouth agape at what he saw on the wall of the corridor. A long strip of cloth had been pinned to the wall and spray painted on it in red was the sentence 'Go back to the Decepticons!' The words shook him down to his very core and suddenly all the past events flooded back to invade his once peaceful mind. A large wave of shame and guilt rippled through him and his face twisted onto a sorrowful grimace. Swipes had just caught up to his twin, and was about to ask why he had stopped when he looked round the mech and saw the sign. He snarled and pushed passed Sunny, tearing it from the wall. He ripped it into shreds and tossed them angrily at the floor. He then wondered why Sunny hadn't done the same. He looked up and almost let out a gasp at the face his brother was pulling.

_'Something's wrong.'_ He concluded, walking over to the mech and placing a careful hand on his shoulder. Sunny startled at the touch and was knocked out of his flashbacks. He looked at his twin for a brief moment before his shoulders slumped and he continued to walk. Swipes watched him nervously from behind for a moment before following. He noticed that Sunny was hunched over and his feet were dragging slightly.

"Something's definitely wrong..." He murmured.

Any bots they approached down the corridors either cautiously looked Sunny up and down and got as close to the wall as possible while they passed, or simply darted into another room and chose to leave when he was at least fifteen meters away. Sunny didn't fail to notice this and felt himself slide into a pool of depression.

Swipes caught up with his twin as they approached the room that held the dispensers. When they walked in, the loud chatty voices and laughter halted into a deadly silence and all the other bots watched Sunny with great fear as he made his way over to a vacant energon dispenser. Swipes, following close behind, glared at each individual bot with intensity.

Sunny suppressed a shudder as he felt all the gazes of the other Autobots on his back. Sunny quickly retrieved the energon and turned to his twin, handing him one. Swipes, slightly shocked along with the other bots, took it gratefully and Sunny walked past him and slumped into an empty chair. The red mech looked round briefly at the other bots before quickly sitting opposite his twin. They idly sipped on their cubes and the eerie silence slowly turned to loud chatting. This wouldn't last for long though.

Swipes gasped, realizing what time it actually was. "Aw Slag. Looks like we won't be able to have that game right now." Sunny looked up at him questioningly and Swipes took it as a hint to continue. "Late for patrol, again. Prowl isn't the nicest mech when his _soldiers_ are late." He quickly gulped down the rest of his energon and dropped the cube on the table. "I'll catch ya later." Sunny nodded placing his drink on the table and resting his head in one hand. Swipes stood up, ignoring the faces that watched him and strolled swiftly out the room.

Bluestreak got up from the table he sat at and walked over to a dispenser, quickly pouring his drink and grabbed a cloth before he turned and walked back to his table. Whilst walking past Sunny's table, he seemed to trip over his own feet and his cube flew from his hands, its contents landing all over the yellow bot's arm, causing gasps and heads to turn as once again the room quietened down to silence.

The Datsun was frozen on the spot. He cowered and shielded his face, preparing for the usual pummeling that came from Sunny if you ever ruined his paint job. But to everyone's astonishment it never came. He clutched onto the cloth and let his arms droop, looking down with shock at the twin. Sunny turned his head slightly to look at the energon spilt on his arm, then reached towards Blue. The mech flinched, shutting off his optics so he couldn't see the oncoming punch. But that didn't come either. Sunny merely tugged the cloth from the standing mech's hand and slowly wiped off the pink liquid. When done, he let out a soft sigh and dropped the cloth on the table, returning to his resting position.

Blue blinked at Sunny for a few moments before thanking Primus for sparing his mauling and quickly returned to his table. The silence still remained though, as a certain red minibot strolled in and parked himself opposite Sunny.

"So... what's up your aft Sunny boy?" He smirked. The yellow twin simply ignored him and stared at a spot on the table. "Oh wait... I know exactly what's wrong." He stared down angrily at the mech.

"Jumper, don't." Brawn snarled from across the room.

Said mech threw a dangerous glare at him before quickly standing. "Why the slag shouldn't I?! Are you all blind, oblivious?! Why can't you see that this," he pointed accusingly at Sunny, "pathetic excuse for an Autobot is a brute?! A menace! A demon! A MONSTER! You might as well hand him over to them seeing as all he does is beat the slag out of anyone that gets in his way! He was built to be a Decepticon!"

By the time Cliffjumper had finished speaking, the room was rioting. Half of the Autobot's were shouting taunts and insults at the twin, whilst the other half stuck up for him. Sunny had visibly flinched at the last comment. The realization of what he'd done to Ratchet had been way too much to cope with, and now the massive argument going on next to him and the constant insults being thrown was driving him insane. He felt something snap inside, and a moment later a crippling jolt of pain burst from his spark and made its way round his whole frame. He bolted back in his seat and let out ragged gasp, which promptly turned into a calloused yell. The nearest bots to Sunny jumped out of their armor and the rabble quietened down to look at the twin, whose optics were flickering as his frame twitched. After a minute, his systems shut themselves down and he slumped forwards. The other Autobots stared in horror at the off-lined warrior.

Jazz, who had picked up the disturbance from Teletran One, ran into the room and pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Sunny...?" He spoke gently, taken back at the scene. He reached out to touch the twin and just as he was about to, Sunny's unconscious form slid off the chair and crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

A moment later, Swipes appeared at the doors not looking happy.

"Great. I made all that effort to get to Prowl only to find that patrol had been postponed and-" He looked up to see the large rabble around a table. Sunny's table. He gasped and quickly made his way over to them.

"Move back, for Primus' sake! Give ta mech some room!" Jazz shouted over his shoulder. He was bent down protectively next to the mech.

"Jazz!" Swipes yelled, jerking bots out of his way.

"Oh Primus..." The saboteur cursed under his breath. He really didn't need Swipes to interfere. When he got to the front, the red twin froze. His mouth went slack as his stared down in disbelief at his brother.

"What the fuck happened?!" Swipes boomed, causing some of the rabble to shuffle backwards.

"Jumper this is all your fault, you frickin' moron." Brawn muttered just so the mech could hear him.

"My fault? If he hadn't of hurt Ratch in the first place then-" The smaller bot was interrupted by Swipes, who had also heard Brawn and whirled round to glare fiercely at him.

"What did you do!?" He shrieked at the Minibot, his vocalizer going up a notch.

"The only thing I did was tell the truth!" Cliffjumper snarled. "Tell the truth about that brute of a brother you have. I-" He was suddenly cut off by the red twin, who now held a painful grip around his throat as he hauled him off his feat. Half the crowd gasped, moving back even further.

"You low life little bastard! I bet it was you who put up that sign for him too! As if he doesn't feel bad enough! Give me one slagging good reason why i shouldn't beat the fuck out of you right now!" Swipes yelled, tightening his grip on the bots throat. Cliffjumper gagged, his hands instantly going to Swipes' to try and pry it from his throat. The twins' glare hardened at this and he gripped even tighter. Just as the smaller mech was about to fall off line, Swipes released him and he tumbled to the floor.

"S-slagging mon-sters" Jumpter stammered while sitting up, clutching at his throat. Swipes growled and kicked the Minibot to his back, keeping one foot firmly pressing on his torso.

"Feel like saying that again?" He snarled, half wishing he would so he could crush the little idiot.

"Swipes, release him now." Jazz ordered from behind. The twin looked round to see the half pleading expression the saboteur was giving. He grunted, looking back at 'Jumper who was scowling up at him. He put hard pressure on the Minibot's torso, as if daring him to say something else, before stepping off and bending down next to his twin.

He stared at him for a while, noting the unnerving blank expression on his face, the way his paint job had faded and the way the glass on his windshield had cracked. Wait, what!?

"H-how did this happen?" Swipes asked, brushing his hand over the damage.

"I'ma 'fraid i don't know," Jazz sighed "I doubt tha Cliffjumper could do somethin' like this ta Sunny, seein' as he hates tha bot. Man, if he even brushed his paint job, he'd blast 'Jumper three megamiles."

Swipes snerked, but then his small smile fell as he remembered Sunny's behavior earlier.

"Actually... he might of." Jazz looked up at him in surprise. "There, there's something wrong with Sunny. He's been acting completely off ever since, you know, Bee..." He looked down sadly at the floor.

Jazz understood what the red twin meant, and was about to reply when he heard Sunny come online. The yellow twins' systems groaned and ground together as he painfully woke up. His optics flickered on and he stared up at the shocked faces of Jazz, Swipes and anyone else that dared to stay close. He felt a sharp pain in his torso and winced, turning his back to the other Autobots so they couldn't see he pained expression. His frame immediately started shaking, as Bumblebee once again burned into his mind. His hands grasped onto his head and he let out an uncharacteristic shriek that shocked every sane Autobot in the room right down to his very core. Some yelled out loud. Most darted out of the room. The rest were too frozen with fear to move.

"Sunny!" Swipes shrieked, grabbing onto his twins' shoulder and flipping him onto his back. The yellow twin had a look of pure insanity on his face. He shook violently before his optics off-lined.

"No! Wake up aft head!" Swipes yelled, roughly shaking his twin. To his misfortune, he did. Sunny onlined, only this time with piercing blood red optics. Swipes shrieked, falling backwards. Sunny let out a low growl, before staring at his twin and snarling. He quickly got to his knees and his fist swiftly connected with Swipes' face, sending him flying into a dispenser.

Now was the time to flee, most of the remaining bots concluded, and they raced out the door. Sunny roared, getting to his feet and immediately trying to grab Jazz. The saboteur darted out of Sunny's grip, then contacted the command room.

"Jazz ta Prime!" He literally shrieked down the comm. link.

"Primus Jazz, what's going on?" Came the slightly startled reply of his leader.

"It's Sunstreaker! He, he's gone insane man!" Jazz yelled, dodging a blow from the twin.

"You don't mean-" He was interrupted by Sunny, who released an irritated growl and hurled a chair at Jazz. The saboteur shrieked, and darted out the way before it could hit.

"Yeah i do mean tha'! Just send help immediately, he's already knocked out his twin!"

"Affirmative. Jazz, keep his attention away from the other Autobots while assistance arrives."

"Tha's what I'm doing!" He yelled, narrowly missing another punch from the mech. He closed the link and turned his attention back to Sunny who now was fed up of not being able to grab Jazz, and was advancing on Hound who had been cornered at the end of the room.

"Slag." Jazz groaned, running up to Sunny. When he was a couple of meters from the mech, he took to the floor and slide tackled Sunny, knocked him clear off his feet. Hound nervously nodded at him with thanks, and then darted past the pair. Jazz quickly scrambled to his feet, backing away from the twin before staring down at him nervously. Sunny had hit his head hard against the floor and was now sparking slightly as his optics flickered. He quickly regained his senses and got up. He glared at Jazz and another roar emitted from his processors.

He launched himself at the fleeing mech and managed to snag a leg. Weaponless, he slammed the smaller bot into the ground and tried his best at forcibly tearing apart his leg at the knee so the saboteur couldn't flee anymore, and it was working. Jazz couldn't help but let out a strangled screech as Sunny etched into the joints that kept his thigh and knee connected. Hissing at the sharp flashing pain that was shooting through his circuitry, he desperately tried to think of a solution that would evidently release him from the twins' grip. He then noticed that Sunny's head components were still sparking, and remembering the blow he had received earlier, he delivered a swift kick to the mech's head with his free leg and sent him flying backwards.

Sunny groaned as he lay flat on his back. His mind felt like it was trying to process a thousand things at once, one of them being why he was back on the floor. He sat up feeling disorientated and couldn't focus properly as the world around him spun. When everything seemed to still, noticed a wet substance trickling down the side of his face and came to discover a deep laceration just above his right optic. He then remembered how it got there. He looked across the room and saw Jazz desperately trying to stand, wincing every time he put the slightest amount of pressure on his injured leg.

Sunny stood up, released a disgusted snarl at the thought of Jazz touching him, and stomped over to the weakened mech. He was about to leap on the saboteur to maul the hell out of him, when he was restrained from behind.

"Ironhide! Get him away from Jazz!" Came the ever optimistic voice of the Autobot leader.

"Tha's wha' ahm tryin' ta do!" Snapped the red bot. Sunny managed to take hold of one of the mech's arms from behind and without hesitation he flipped him over his shoulder and threw him against the wall. Ironhide groaned as he fell from the small crater he had been embedded in and straight onto his aft.

"Primus, tha's gonna leave a mark." He grunted, rubbing a section of his lower back. Sunny quickly changed his target, to 'Hides misfortune and was swiftly approaching him with a look of pure rage on his faceplate.

Optimus decided he couldn't have any more of his soldiers wounded, so he took his turn at restraining the twin. He ran up from behind, grabbing his arms and pinning them back. As Sunny turned to retaliate, Optimus kicked out his legs and he fell flat on his face. Agitated, Sunny struggled as hard as he could but was soon halted as a weight of his leader pinned him down. Optimus knelt on him patiently, as if expecting him to instantly calm down. But that wasn't the Sunstreaker they all knew.

The yellow twin used the last burst of energy he had to trash violently. He ended up turning sideways and Optimus lost his hold on him. Sunny took a hold of his leader's foot and shoved him across the floor.

The situation, Jazz thought, was now turning desperate. Prowl had appeared and was now attempting to help Optimus up, not making the situation any better as Sunny once again approached his new target. And then it clicked.

"Duh." Jazz said irritably and looked over the the semi. "Prime! Strike him in the head!"

The leader looked at him questioningly then back at Sunny and took note of the significant amount of damage he'd received. When the mech got to a certain distance, Optimus sprung to his feet and delivered a not so gentle punch to the worst affected part of his helm. Sunny was sent flying, yet again, and lay writhing on the floor as exposed circuits on his parietal started to spark violently. He emitted a strangled groan before promptly falling off-line. The room seemed to darken slightly as the dangerous red glow that had illuminated from his optics vanished.

Jazz let out an relieved sigh, which turn into a surprised yelp when he felt a strong pair of hands haul him to his feet.

Ironhide snorted and stood by his side. "Relax. Is not like ahm tryin' ta molest ya."

"Right..." Jazz smirked, putting an arm round the older mech's shoulder. They slowed made their way over to Optimus, Jazz cursing under his breath the whole way. The leader folded his arms as he stood over Sunny.

"What a mess..." He sighed, looking round the room. "Ironhide, escort Jazz to the Med-bay while I tend to Sunstreaker."

The red mech simply nodded and they slowly got out of the room.

"What is wrong with him, Prime?" Prowl inquired.

"A malfunction somewhere in his core I would think. But don't take my word for it. The only bot who can figure this out is currently out cold in his own Med-bay, so there's a high possibility that I'm wrong."

Prowl let out a 'hmm' in response and looked down at the yellow twin.

"Best get him out of here..." Optimus eventually said, bending down and slowly lifting the unconscious mech. He swiftly exited the room with Prowl and headed straight to the Med-bay, where, he thought, everyone seemed to be ending up.

The next couple of days were sure going to be hectic.

* * *

This chapter turned out a lot better than i thought it would, hell yeah! **Coming up: Sorrow, shame and awakening.  
**


End file.
